Caffeine Crazy at 3am in the Morning
by uzumaki rakku
Summary: Bromance with an espresso and a caramel macchiato. Obito really needs stop dozing off or they'll never finish revision – which is the only reason Kakashi bothers to wake him up, anyway. Somewhat tsundere young!Kakashi, casual assholery, and maybe a smile. Part of my music AU.


** **Bromance with an espresso and a caramel macchiato. Obito really needs stop dozing off or they'll never finish revision – which is the only reason Kakashi bothers to wake him up, anyway. Somewhat tsundere young!Kakashi, casual assholery, and maybe a smile. **(Written for my music AU.)**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>It was night, and the school's dormitories were mostly deserted. After all, despite the convenience of living right next to the school, most students still preferred the comfort of their homes to the dorms' simple facilities.<p>

Kakashi, however, was more practical than anything else, and as good as _lived_ there permanently. It definitely saved a huge amount of travelling time, which could always be put to much better use in his studies. (Although his disgruntled roommate would insist that Kakashi was capable of scoring higher than everyone else under _any_ circumstances, even if he slacked off the whole year.) Kakashi had no 'home' to speak of, in any case, only a too-large house which echoed with emptiness.

As Kakashi and Obito were the only two boarders at the moment, they naturally ended up sharing a room meant for three students – or perhaps four, judging by the number of wardrobes, even though it would be a terrible squash. Obito never went into detail about _his_ reasons for staying there, only giving a vague "family matters" when prodded.

Kakashi never pushed any further than that, and the two of them came to an understanding in the midst of all their bickering.

He drew in a deep breath and let it out in a tired sigh, breaking the temporary silence in the room. "You done yet?" he asked, glancing over at his roommate and study partner.

"Mm, gimme a minute," Obito mumbled vaguely, staring at his Math revision. "This part refuses to make sense..."

Kakashi spun his pen in a full circle, and offered, "Need help?"

"Nah, it's okay. I want to figure this one out myself. Thanks, anyway."

Putting down his pen, the silver-haired teen shrugged as he got up from the table. "I'm going out to get some coffee. Afterwards we can work on the remainder of the Physics, it shouldn't take too long."

"See ya!" The other boy waved in his general direction as he pulled on a jacket, grabbed his wallet and left.

.

"The usual, please."

The sleepy-eyed girl behind the counter nodded, trying to perk up a little. "One cup of espresso to go, coming right up."

"And..." Kakashi glanced at the menu, thinking. "I'll have a cup of iced caramel macchiato too, thanks."

"I thought you didn't like sweet things," she remarked, surprised. He shrugged and remained silent, too tired to bother with a proper reply.

"Here you go. Careful, the espresso's quite hot. Thank you, and come again!"

(Obito _loved_ sweet drinks.)

.

He was both surprised and not quite surprised when he opened the door to discover his roommate snoozing, half-sprawled over the table.

"Oy, wake up." There was no response. Kakashi set down his espresso on the table and tried poking Obito's shoulder, which got him a twitch and a _mmmmmmmph_ of sleepy irritation.

_Huh. _He raised a silver eyebrow. "So you _have_ been staying up even later than me," he mused. "I've been wondering what was up with the torchlight at 4 am in the morning, you know."

Kakashi glanced at the second cup of coffee in his hand. A few drops of condensation dripped from the plastic cup, and the ice inside swirled a little as he shook it. He felt his lips curl into an amused smirk, as he pressed the cold drink against the back of Obito's neck.

"GYARGH!" Obito jerked awake with an outraged yell, and flailed violently at him in indignation. "WHAT THE HELL WAS _**THAT**_ FOR – huh?" He stared, dark eyes wide in surprise, as Kakashi handed him a cup of coffee.

"You fell asleep," his roommate offered by way of an explanation, and shrugged. "And there's sugar in this. We still have a ton of Physics stuff to do, so please stay awake. Does the Math make sense yet?"

"O-oh," Obito continued to stare, as though his brain had yet to catch up with what Kakashi was saying. "You're... being scarily nice, you know that? And _smiling. _I don't think I've seen you do that before – OW!" He rubbed his head, where Kakashi had just swatted him. _"Hey!"_

"Hmm, _you said something?"_ Kakashi replied twitchily, narrowing his eyes and giving up all pretence of nonchalance. "Let's get back to work."

"Um, right... Thanks, by the way, for the coffee. It's sweet! – Er, as in, there's a lot of sugar, so it's awesome. What's it called?"

"Caramel macchiato. With ice. Now _hurry up and do your work, _I'm already five questions ahead of you."

"Haiiiiiiiiiii, sensei... Wait, what? Dammit, you're _fast!_ Just you wait, I'm gonna catch up to you in no time!"

Kakashi studiously ignored him. (Although his hand did decide to write faster, just in case.)

.

Out of the corner of his eye, he just happened to notice his dark-haired roommate slowly nodding off again as they worked on the practice paper. The plastic cup sat on the edge of his table, already empty. Kakashi took another sip of coffee, then paused when he heard a miserable groan.

_"Urgh..._ I still can't stay awake..." Obito slammed his forehead into the desk, with seemingly no intention of getting up again.

"Sometimes I almost think you work too hard," Kakashi sighed, putting down his cup. "Here," he pushed his own espresso, which was steadily approaching lukewarm, towards the other boy. "If anything's going to keep you up, it's this."

Obito raised his head from the table top, and blinked blearily at him. "Huh? ...Don't you need that for yourself?"

"I've drank enough coffee over the years that all the caffeine must have accumulated _somehow,"_ Kakashi replied in all seriousness. "I'm sure that would be enough to keep me awake."

"...that's not how bioaccumulation works, and you know it," Obito barely managed to deadpan in reply, before he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"YOU ARE RIDICULOUS KAKASHI AHAHAHAHAHAHA AND YOU KNOW WHAT?" he pointed a finger at his friend, still cackling, and fell right off his chair. " – You can't even blame your craziness on the caffeine this time!"

"...I'm not going to buy you coffee anymore," Kakashi declared in exasperation. "Especially not with sugar. It's clear you cannot handle the caffeine overload." He tried to _breathe_ _properly_ like a_ sane human being_ rather than join in the laughter, but somehow ended up doing both at the same time.

.

(They eventually managed to finish their revision, but not without regular snorts of laughter from either of them which always sent both into hysterics.

And from that day onwards, Obito always laughed himself into stitches whenever anyone claimed that Kakashi had No Sense of Humour Whatsoever.

"YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT HE'S ACTUALLY LIKE, _NOOOOOOOOOOO IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._")

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>And right after I finish the last line, my dad comes over and presents me with a steaming cup of espresso. I LOVE COINCIDENCES (Y)<strong>

**TEENAGE!KAKASHI IS A TSUNDERE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /shot**

**...I blame Tiger & Bunny for that. XD**

**And Obito's such a ham! XDDDDDDDD**

**In this AU, teenage!Kakashi is a rather distant guy who's actually nice, but hides it under some casual assholery. Also borderline tsundere. XD Pointing out his nice side generally results in him going TSUNTSUNTSUN on the unfortunate person who does so... ah, poor Obito. XD But then again, only someone who brings out his tsun side can bring out his dere side, 'cause that means Kakashi actually cares about that person. :3**

**Kakashi usually succeeds in simply ignoring any teenage awkwardness, but Obito always ends up bringing out the tsun and dere sides of him... And, of course, that gets him bished by tsun!Kakashi. XD I DON'T KNOW WHY, I AM SUDDENLY IN LOVE WITH THE IDEA OF KAKASHI BEING SOMEWHAT SUBTLY TSUNDERE AROUND OBITO. \o/\o/\o/ ...and Kakashi is also very much in love with coffee. ^^;;**

**They're caffeine-crazy and bromance-y and **_**awesome,**_** as Obito would insist. Also, Kakashi does have a sense of humour, he just hides it too well. :3**

**...p.s. please tell me you caught on to the "sweet" comment. :3**

**~rakku(:**


End file.
